


Snow So Warm

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Whoaaa I’m getting poetic, but this isn’t a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Irouma drabbles, first one being that Kokichi gets all the time and reason that he needs to be reminded of and think about Miu.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 146- a drabble is 100 words, Nano, a 100 words. You had one job, Nano.

Snow is supposed to feel cold, yet it feels so warm against his skin. Is this the virtual world? 

No, it doesn’t have the same design. There’s nothing to see for miles other than snow and the empty, blue sky. If snow didn’t look so pretty, the scenery would’ve been boring. This must be a dream.

Why is the snow so warm? Snow is supposed to feel cold, yet it warms up his skin.

Just like when she showed how afraid she was in front of him and he squeezed her hand. A girl who tried a plan as terrible as the one she made doesn't deserve to feel so warm, nor does a boy who committed terrible acts like him, but thanks to her, his cold body felt incredibly warm. He remembers the feeling of her warmth, even if it was just for a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have decided to make more Irouma drabbles.
> 
> 204 words, I got even further from the goal than the last chapter. I’ll get it right eventually.

Miu laughs before teasing the boy, “Are you playing in the virtual snow? What a child!”

Kokichi stops working on his snowman and coos, “Aww, come on, Miu; I know you have lots of childish innocence in you despite what you try to show yourself as. I saw you play with the snow a while ago. There’s even a snow angel to prove it!” He points at a marking in the snow.

“Y-you can’t prove that’s my snow angel!” she stammers.

“You’re right… There’s no way you could make a snow angel, it could only end up looking like a devil.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“I make the cutest snow angels! I’ll prove it,” Kokichi flopped down on the snow next to Miu’s and waved his arms and legs.

“You’re messing up my snow angel, you jerk!” Miu fumed.

“Ha! So you admit it’s yours!” Kokichi laughs. He gets up to see his work and judges, “Hmm… Looks kinda wonky… just like yours.”

“Mine was perfect before you ruined it! Damn you!”

“It’s fine, now your ugly angel isn’t lonely.”

“What…?” Miu was caught off guard from the “lonely” statement before saying, “Your angel is ugly, too.”

“Yeah, we make some pretty ugly angels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my mind to write something happy but instead it wrote a “Doom is coming soon” kind of mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Kokichi wakes up in the middle of the night feeling suffocated, realising that his face is stuffed in Miu’s breasts. He struggles his way out and causes her to wake up. “Miu! If we’re going to share a bed, I can’t have you squishing my face with your body fat while we sleep!”

“‘Body fat’...? Seriously? It’s too early in the morning for your stupid attempts to insult,” Miu groaned, keeping her face on her pillow. “Besides, you’re the loser who can’t sleep well without a cuddle. You pretend to be evil, but your just a little softie, aren’t you?” 

“That’s the most terrible lie I’ve ever heard, and I’ve said a lot of terrible lies in my life. How would being squished help me sleep better?”

“You could be into bondage,” she jokes. “But seriously, you get comfortable when something’s wrapped around-”

“No, shut up. I’m sleepy and you just told me a bad joke. I don’t need you all over me while I sleep. I’m not touch-starved like you.”

“But-”

“Shush,” Kokichi cuts her off and hits his head against the pillow, quickly falling back to sleep.

Miu curses before trying to go back to sleep, only to get the blanket stripped away from her. She turns to Kokichi and finds him rolling around to wrap himself in the blanket as he sleeps, whining and looking uncomfortable.

She sighs as she wraps her arms around him and he instantly settles down. “Every night he does this… and then he wakes up and bitches at me.” She notices the tiny smile that formed on his face and smirks, “Evil little softie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start putting multiple drabbles in one chapter so I don’t hog up the front page for the Danganronpa tag.


	4. Chapter 4

Kokichi wasn’t listening in class, he was too busy doodling his classmates all in a cartoon style in his notebook. 

Kaito with stink lines, Kaede marrying her piano, Kiibo looking like a square of a robot, Miu spitting out a flood as she screeches, Miu as a pig, Miu as an angel, Miu with bunny ears and a tail, looking so fragile… ‘What was I drawing before?’ Noticing that the whole page is filled with Miu, he flipped to the other page and was reminded of the mean but comedic drawings of his classmates. ‘Oops… Looks like Miu’s fun to draw. Must be because of her octopus hair,’ he makes up an excuse and smirks as he begins drawing Miu with an octopus on top of her head.

“Hey Cockichi, workin’ on some new inventions for me to make?” as Miu asked the question, popping up beside his shoulder, he slammed his journal shut and an idea went into her head. She snickers, “Heh… You were drawing porn in class, weren’t you?”

“Yep, I was drawing porn in class. You keep believing that, because it’s the truth,” Kokichi agrees. To him, having her think that he’s been drawing porn in class seems way less embarrassing than admitting the truth that he’s been getting lost doodling cute drawings of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say we have more fluffy Irouma stories for the upcoming year of 2020! Make it happen, people!
> 
> ...Or just more Irouma stories, I’d be happy either way.


	5. Chapter 5

Playing with fifteen classmates, Kokichi was happy to see that he got the stick with the crown marking on it. He has so many ideas for each and every person, even for someone like… Miu, whom he doesn’t have to see the stick that she holds because the way she’s biting her lips and sweating bullets tells him that she got the marking of the listener no matter how badly she tries to hide it with a failing nonchalant smile.

“I’m king!” Kokichi announces, his grin getting wider after seeing Miu fidget.

Miu curses, “God fucking dammit! What do you want me to do, shit stain?”

“Well… as kiiiing… you have to kiss me!” Kokichi enjoys everyone’s surprised expressions and gasps as well as seeing Tenko trying to fulfill her order for Kaede when she was the listener to “sit in the corner of the room and be absolutely still for four turns”.

“Uck! You’re terrible!” Miu gawked.

Kokichi adds, “But! You have to keep it PG!”

Some people were confused by that order considering that Miu seemed reluctant about the idea, but they soon realised that they thought too highly of the girl when she started whining, “You’re terrible! So terrible! Human scum!”

“Nishishi! It’s a lie! I would never want a used toy to kiss me-” Kokichi went silent when he felt soft lips press against his cheeks for a second.

“There! I kissed ya’ while keeping it PG, so- hnnn wait, you were joking?” Miu finally processed what he told her and all of her “too good for you” act fell in an instant, being replaced by a blushing and panicking mess. 

Kokichi sat still on his desk with a blank face, not making a sound.

“Kokichi? Are you okay? You seem sort of… not here,” Kirumi asked with concern.

Ignoring everything around him, Kokichi thinks, ‘She kissed me right on the cheek… She really… I could make fun of her right now… or pretend to be disgusted… but I feel as if I can’t lie right now… weird… Guess my only option is to continue to not move a muscle or hide under my desk.’

“Oh, Tenko, it’s been the fourth turn, you can move now,” Kaede informed.

‘Hiding under my desk is sounding mighty good right now.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally threw out the goal of making the chapters be a 100 words.

Shopping at the mall by herself, Kaede wishes that she could’ve brought a friend with her; that’s why she was happy to spot Kokichi sitting on a couch near the dressing room. “Hey, Kokichi! Didn’t think I’d- what’s wrong?” her cheerfulness turned to concern as she saw the tortured look on his face.

“I’ve been waiting for Miu to come out of the dressing room for forever and she’s not even answering her phone!” he complained.

“That’s strange…” Kaede mutters. “I could go check on her.”

“Do it. And tell her that I’m walking out if she stays there for another minute.”

Kaede walks in the dressing room and finds all the stalls empty but one. “...Miu?”

A squeal was heard before Miu shouts, “Damn it! Now Kaeidiot’s here!”

“Excuse me?” Kaede already felt ready to snap at her. “Kokichi said to hurry up or he’ll leave.”

“Wh-what? He won’t really leave… right?” Miu’s tone sounded a lot softer before shouting again, “He’s the fucker that got me stuck in here! It’s all his fault!”

“Why? What did he do?”

“He brought a folded outfit up to me and told me, ‘bet you don’t have the guts to wear something this sexy’, and I said, ‘you bet I can, horny fucker! You’ll owe me a kiss on the shoe for wearing this!’.”

Kaede didn’t know how to feel about Miu telling her the story word-by-word, crudeness and all, so instead, she confronted, “And now you feel as if you can’t wear an outfit that sexual? It’s okay, Miu, you don’t have to force yourself to do things that make you feel uncomfortable for others.”

“That’s not it, Bakamatsu! Who the fuck do you think I am?!”

Kaede wasn’t only surprised by that response but also insulted that she doesn't appreciate her effort to help. “Then what is it, you big baby?!”

“‘Big baby’...?”

Regretting that she lashed out on her, she apologizes, “I’m sorry-”

“Your insult game is weak as hell.”

‘Oh, that bitch.’ Kaede thinks. Getting tired in trying to understand the problem, she groans, “Just tell me what the problem is.”

“The problem is that Kokichi is a dumbass virgin who doesn’t know shit about what sexy is! I don’t want to wear this ugly outfit, but I know that he’ll tease me of losing the bet if I don’t!”

“I bet it’s not that bad, Miu. Come on, keep your pride up!”

“F-fine…” Miu hesitantly opens the door. Kaede pictures her in some kind of ugly sweater but ends up seeing her in a cute, frilly, pink dress. Not being able to make eye contact or hide her heavy blush and sweat, Miu stutters, “I- I hate this cutesy shit…”

‘Ah. Now I get it. Kokichi tricked Miu into wearing something cute by framing it as a bet to wear something sexy; and so, the final conclusion is…’ Kaede processes everything in her head and says out loud, “Miu, you’re stupid.”

Outside, Kokichi sits alone, thinking, ‘I just wanted to see her in something cute…’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oink oink.

“Seriously? You spent twenty dollars guessing the weight of a pig just so you could bring it over to me and insult me?”

“I’m not insulting you, I’m reuniting you with your twin.”

Miu has to restrain herself from shoving her cotton candy on Kokichi’s face. “I’m gonna give you five seconds to get that nasty ass away from me.”

“Don’t talk about your twin that way!”

“I’m not talking about the pig.”

“Ah- rude! Well then, if that’s how you’re going to be, then I guess I’ll just make this pig my own!” Kokichi huffs in offence. He kneels down in front of the pig and caresses its head. “Daawww, you look so cute, Miu! I love you a real lotsies.”

“If you’re gonna give me embarrassing compliments then at least look at me…”

“Quiet, Miu-2! I wasn’t talking to you!” Kokichi snaps at her and goes back to showing the pig affection, giving it a hug.

“What?! You can’t replace the gorgeous girl genius with a pig!” Miu shouts. She didn’t think that she’d ever get jealous of a pig.

“I’m gonna win you a huge plushie of your favourite mascot because I love you so much, Miu, and give you Miu-2’s goggles.”

“Hnnn…! Come on… don’t ignore me when I’m right here…” Miu twirls her hair shyly and shouts once seeing that he’s still ignoring her, “I’m your pig, damn it! You can’t replace me!”

Kokichi turns around to face her and reveals what she believes to be the largest grin he has ever formed. She stammers to take back what she said, giving up when he patted her on the head and bubbles, “Okay, Miu, as long as you admit that you’re a pig, and my pig, at that, then I’ll never leave you.”

“I’m not a pig- wait, really? You won’t leave me?” Miu asks. Cheeks blushing pink, she closes her eyes and stutters, “O-oink…!”

“...You weren’t actually supposed to go along with it, idiot,” Kokichi deadpans as he retracts his hand; however, in his head, he was freaking out over how cute she could be and why he’s feeling so hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Irouma: teenagers who are attracted to one another and are going through lots of complex emotions, and although they are really smart, they are also really stupid. 
> 
> This should be the main summary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious as to why I haven't been posting or updating more works lately, it's because I've been giving attention to my original stories, which I'm very proud of myself for doing. I can write something fanmade that's short, though, just for fun.

“You want to go, Kokichi!? You want to fight? Square up!” Miu shouted, having enough of his insults.

Kokichi, not feeling threatened in the slightest and finding her tough act to be pathetic, responds, “Not really, I don’t want to touch something as disgusting as you.”

Being really in the moment, Miu throws her shirt and spits, “Alright, you asked for this- eeeek!” She screams and covers her bare breasts, crying, “Shit! I thought I was wearing a tank-top! I don’t even have a bra on!”

She was hoping that Kokichi would be insulting her instead of laughing at her because she doesn’t believe that she could hold back her tears if he laughed. However, he ended up not doing any of those; instead, he hurled Miu’s shirt right back at her.

“Put your shirt back on, you stupid slut. What if someone sees you? They’d go blind,” he scolded her as he faced the ground. She can’t say for sure because his face was lowered, but it seemed as if he was blushing just as much as she was.

‘Is he really mad at me!? Or... does he actually care for me? He won’t hurt me? He won’t use me? He cares?’ She puts her shirt on and mutters with quivering lips, “Shut up, you lying virgin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in the anthology when Miu offered Kokichi her breasts for in case he's ever having a tough day and he responds "You're so stupid, Miu"? It shows how he wishes she'd stop giving away her body so easily and that despite how he calls her an object so many times, he doesn't actually want to use her and doesn't want her to treat herself as one. I love that scene so much.


End file.
